As is apparent from the following Table, there are a variety of prior known compounds whose structure is close to that of compounds (Ia), some of which have met with commercial success. Furthermore, several of these known compounds are described in the reference textbook of S. Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, Montclair, N.J., USA (1969) and this is indicated in the table.
TABLE ______________________________________ Compounds Odor Reference ______________________________________ ##STR21## very strong, floral, lily of the valley Naarden Int.- product sheet ##STR22## floral, green, lime-blossom Arctander 496 ##STR23## floral, green, cucumber, melon, lime- blossom Arctander 758 ##STR24## floral, sweet, green. fruity Arctander 2741 ##STR25## floral, sweet, spicy Arctander 2073 ##STR26## floral, green, lily of the valley NL7905175 ##STR27## fresh, floral, fruity, melon, lily of the valley, lime-blossom US 4'910'346 ______________________________________
In spite of the abundance of known products of this type, the research activity in this field remains unflagging, namely with the aim of discovering compounds which have a wider variety of odor nuances and also compounds which have an enhanced stability in compositions, compared to that of the known compounds. It is in fact of general knowledge that these prior art aldehydes are very readily air-oxidized to form the corresponding acids, which are either odorless or possess disagreable odors, but, either way, no longer display the desired olfactive characters.